Idum Mid Salan 15305
Toman's Revenge After a night of heavy drinking and a morning of heavy pancakes, the group headed out to the other side of town, the tavern known as Peaceful Slumber, or Peaceful Rest or something like that. They tracked down Toman's room and, after nobody answered the door, picked the lock and broke in, only to discover that he was sleeping through all their relentless door-pounding. They nearly scared him to death when he woke, but then they offered him food and said they were going to hit up Eliose Twor at the Town Hall due to her reported connection to (leadership of, really) the Spider Cult. He said he'd meet them there, and shut the door. They waited for him out in the lobby, but after 15 minutes he still didn't show. They nearly broke down his door again--then picked it, so as to avoid having to pay damages--to discover an empty room. Eli then cast Mending a few times to make sure everything was good. They decided to head out to the Town Hall regardless, which was almost entirely empty except for an Elven councilmember, Balnorin. He told them that Eliose would likely be at the Hunting Lodge, a large building on the western edge of town, right beside the forest. Toman caught up with them then, and when he tried to split off again to meet them at the lodge, Aislinn demanded he show them the fancy route he was planning on taking. Intimidated by her presence, as most tend to be, Toman led them on a near-circuitous route favoring the shade of the buildings and trees. They did find the lodge fairly quickly, and went inside to request the presence of the Finethil's Rest Representative. Eliose did appear, after a little while, and Eli tried to convince her that the cult had targeted her (Eli) and that Cleaves had been in on it. Or that Cleaves had been under Catos orders to kill her. I'm afraid I didn't really follow. It's all good though, because that's when Eliose decided to spring her ambush, and about 5 cultists attacked the party at once. Every one of the cultists dies because they had shitty attack rolls, and in the last moments of the battle, Toman launched across the room to bite Eliose on the neck and nearly kill her (the actual killing blow in fact coming from Eli's Shatter spell, but that's fine, just semantics really). He spat on her face, then, alone in the room with the party, was forced to admit the fact that he was a vampire. Aislinn took him immediately into another room to have a private conference, which Eli decided to eavesdrop onto, and Noose went through everyone's pockets, picking up money, a ring, and Eliose's Representative papers. They then brought the woman herself back to life to demand answers. In general, they learned that Dimia is a relatively new addition to the Spider Cult, and that Limia hasn't recently been as "helpful" as She apparently has been in the past. Eliose also basically admitted to having no fucking idea who Catos is or why she has been told to hate him. The party decided to keep Eliose tied up, and bring her with them to lock her in one of the cages in Dimia's Cave. .